Space Paranoids
}|aka = Radiant Garden Operating System, ENCOM Operating System v.1.0|realm = Realm of Light|locale = Inner Worlds|affiliation = Light|type = Disney|leader = TRON, MCP |villain = MCP, Sark}} Space Paranoids is a digital world that exists within the computers of Radiant Garden. Known from the outside as Radiant Garden Operating System, it runs the city-wide network of computers. Story Created and once owned by a a company called ENCOM, the Space Paranoids system started as a computer research and development company that focused heavily on video game development. A former chess strategy program was placed in charge of controlling this system and was renamed the Master Control Program (MCP), who ruled the world within the computer like a military dictatorship, with his highest ranking security program SARK. One of ENCOM's employees created an independent security program named TRON who supposedly kept unwanted hackers out of the system, but was in actuality meant to be a force to shut down the MCP from within. For this, his User was blocked from the system and TRON was placed under custody and forced onto the Game Grid, where he would play gladiator-like games against other conscripted programs. Some time after the arrival of The King, Ansem the Wise used a gummi ship to travel to the world of ENCOM and bought this operating system. It became known as the Radiant Garden Operating System. For ten years, it functioned in the same manner, until with the help of the Master of the Kingdom Key, TRON was able to overthrow SARK and the MCP and became the control program of the system. Programs All the residents of Space Paranoids are programs created by various Users to perform tasks within the systems. They all wear uniforms of gray with glowing circuitry lines running across, and their skin is light gray. The color of their circuitry is denoted by their affiliation or function. Ordinary Programs, or programs who follow the belief in the Users, are colored blue. Security Programs or programs under the control of the MCP to do his bidding are colored red. Independent or Hacker Programs are colored yellow. Viruses are colored green. Users Users are what normal people in the real world are called by the Programs within the computer. Being the creators of all Programs and their world, the Users are seen as living gods by the Programs. Using special devices, Users can enter the digital world. In Space Paranoids, they have blue circuitry, though can change this at will by touching a program with circuitry of a different color. Inside the digital world, Users have immense, almost god-like powers. They can repair otherwise irreparable damage to programs and items, they can create new programs, items, buildings, etc. from almost nothing, and they have power over surrounding programs. Identity Disk All inhabitants of the digital world, Program or User, is given an identity disk which stores all their memories, functions, and power. As such, it is extremely important to the Programs. Unless forcibly taken, the ID Disk, or Light Disk, will always return to its owners hand. They function as the world's most common and versatile weapon, able to be used in melee combat or thrown like a chakram over and over. A perfect hit will cause instant deresolution (death) of a program. The ID Disks appear as frisbee-like disks adorned with rings of glowing color that matches their program's circuitry. When used as a weapon, they glow solidly in their unique color. Locales The Game Grid Data Pusher City The I/O Tower The Sea of Simulation Central Computer Mesa Outlands Video Games Light Cycles Disk Wars Tank Battle Cesta Rings Local Enemies Non-Heartless *Sentry Programs *Security Programs *Recognizers *Battle Tanks Heartless Heartless appear in this world through the MCP's control of the Heartless Manufacturer in Ansem's laboratory. Using the digitization equipment and the manufacturer's abilities, it is able to make digital corrupted Hearts. It is unknown if the digital Heartless were once program or human. *Program Heartless **Magnum Loader **Strafer **Devastator *Digital Shadow *Digital Soldier *Digital Emerald Blues *Digital Bookmaster *Digital Cannon Gun *Digital Surveillance Robot See Also *Organization Eternal Operating System Category:World